fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Klein (SAO:TTRPG)
Summary Klein, or, more properly, Tsuboi Ryoutarou, was one of the many Players in Japan and across the world who were able to get their hands on a copy of Sword Art Online. After Kayaba announced to the world that SAO was a death game by which they were forced to play, Klein was among the first to be apart of the Clearers, the group of people who want to finish the game as fast as they possibly can. He eventually formed a guild known as Fuurinkazan, a collection of his friends and fellow alcoholics. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, Higher via Critical Strike and Variable Blow, 7-B via various skills, Higher via various combinations of skills with Critical Strike and Variable Blow Name: Tsuboi Ryoutarou, Klein, "Balls" (A reference to SAO Abridged and a running gag) Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Japanese weapon user, leader of Fuurinkazan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 2 and 3, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players or NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying. Klein is able to regenerate from such damage via his Regeneration passive.), Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills increase speed and damage output), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun enemies with multiple Sword Skills), Enhanced Senses (All players with good perception can have their senses tuned to higher levels), Regeneration (Mid, scales to other players who can recover from stabs to the head, and can even regenerate entire severed limbs), Durability Negation (Via Oni Empowerment Orb, Judgement Cut and Judgement Cut End), Matter Manipulation (via Iai and Aerial Rave), Teleportation via Teleport Crystals, Standard Player/NPC Resistances (Klein does not have any means to resist true damage or negate abilites in this key) Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Has a 364 Weapon Skill, which gives him much higher attack power then Zeke), Higher via Critical Strike and Variable Blow (Crits do double damage), City Level with Judgement Cut (Deals out the damage of 5 hits in one), Judgement Cut End (Does the damage of 10 attacks in one) and Final Burst (Final Burst is the combined power of 12 attacks at once), Higher via various combinations of skills with Critical Strike and Variable Blow (Doubles the damage of high end skills), can negate durability through various means Speed: Hypersonic+ (Has comparable Agility to Kai when she did this), At least Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed (Vastly superior to Gergy when he did this with a 14 Weapon Skill Modifier) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely Far Higher (Has a 15 Strength Modifier, making him far superior to Asterius) Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ (Has comparable strength to Zeke when he killed Oblivion) Durability: Unknown (Can take hits from those on the level of Kirito, but, can also be damaged by lower power attacks due to how Health works in SAO:TTRPG) Stamina: Superhuman (VR Avatars can't get tired physically, only mentally. Can take various damaging blows and still fight uninhibited.) Range: Extended Melee Range normally, up to Kilometers via Sword Skills Standard Equipment: Klein has a vast inventory, which includes: -Kagachi Clan Reinforced Steel Katana+9 (+50 Base DMG. +1 Initiative modifier) -Oni Empowerment Orb+20 (Can only be used if the user has a Japanese weapon equipped. Has a 30% chance of dealing Base True Damage each hit) -Red Kagachi Clan Reinforced Armor Piece+9 (+50 Durability) -Casual clothing (Red bandana, shirt, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes) -18 Teleport Crystals -11 Cooldown Negation Crystal (Removes one of the cooldowns on one of your Skills. Can only use this when it’s your turn in combat, and you can only use one of these crystals per battle) -Level Three Backpack (+30 carry space. Doesn't count for carry space) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Is a notorious alcoholic, and somewhat dimwitted on occasion. Otherwise, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Passive Skills:' Normal Skills *Death Dancer (Counters are 0 instead of -4) *Counter-Play (OuSS. Klein-exclusive. Can use Weapon Skill+Magical Skill (w/ a Sword Skill) instead of Agility to counter. The penalty for countering will still remain however) *Regeneration (Heals (Max Health)/29 every round) Battoujutsu *Battoujutsu (This Skill can only be seen in the directory when you, for the most part, exclusively only used a katana up until level 100. Increases damage when using a katana by x2 rounded up. Grants access to exclusive katana Skills) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 6 seconds long. Normal Skills *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *Iai (Japanese weapons only. 1 hit. A slash so quick that it separates molecules and atoms apart. +d(Base Damage) True Damage. Can only use once per battle) *Farrant Fullmoon (Japanese weapons only. 4 hit. Slashes four times at the enemy. The final hit can stun the enemy for both the remaining round and the next. 7 round cooldown) *Bear Knock (Japanese weapons only. 4 hit. Slashes four times in a clockwise spin, hitting everything and everyone (1 turn range) near the user. 6 round cooldown) *Akatsukirei (Japanese weapons only. 4 hit. Doesn’t do any damage. Stabs the ground four times, allowing the user to decrease the cooldown of a Skill down 4 times. Can only be used once per battle) *Variable Blow (Japanese weapons only. 8 hit. Slashes normally eight times in various areas, however in the end, each place the user slashed created pressure points. All eight pressure points, when attacked, will deal automatic critical damage to the enemy. Once someone attacks a pressure point, it’ll disappear. 17 round cooldown) *Final Burst (1 hit. Attacks the enemy with one powerful thrust, dealing damage that’s worth 12 hits in one. 13 round cooldown) Battoujutsu *Upper Slash (Battoujutsu only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Slashes the enemy into the air (stun) to combo them. No cooldown) *Aerial Rave (Battoujutsu only. 3 hit. Bonus Action. Can only use if the enemy’s in the air. Jumps up to where the enemy is at and slashes them so quick that it separates their atoms and molecules apart, dealing True Damage instead of the user’s regular damage. This ability can only be used once per battle) *Stun Strike (Battoujutsu only. Bonus Action. Makes your next attacks(s) stun for +1 round (including the current round) every time they’re hit. This ability can only be used once per battle) *Quick Stun Strike (Battoujutsu only. Bonus Action. Makes your first attack stun the enemy for the rest of the round and the next. 1 round cooldown) *Critical Strike (Battoujutsu only. Bonus Action. Makes your next attack(s) guaranteed critical strikes. This ability can only be used once per battle) *Judgement Cut (Battoujutsu only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Slashes five times so quick that it seemed like one slash to one enemy. This ability deals your regular damage times 5 plus an additional +(True Base Damage) times 5. This Skill can only be used once per battle) *Judgement Cut End (Battoujutsu only. 1 hit. Bonus Action. Slashes ten times so quick that it seemed like one slash, then sheathes the blade, making all of the slashes visible before they explode outwards, dealing AOE damage to anyone in the vicinity. This ability does your regular damage times 10, plus an additional +(True Base Damage) times 10. This Skill can only be used once per day) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Category:Tier 7 Category:Katana Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Roleplay Characters